


Jack, Connor, and the World Cup of Hockey

by loveforhockey



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Eventual Relationships, Featuring relationship adviser Dylan Larkin, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Hookups, M/M, Sex, World Cup of Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforhockey/pseuds/loveforhockey
Summary: “Dude, you totally gotta make a move.” Dylan said over the phone as Connor made his way into the hotel he would be staying in for the World Cup of Hockey.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gigantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantic/gifts).



> I had a hard time coming up with ideas but I hope you like it!

Connor kisses Jack at the draft. He’s buzzing and overwhelmed with excitement when they get back to the hotel, stumbling into Dylan’s room with Jack following close for the ‘Post Draft Party’ as Stromer put it. Connor did not come into this expecting to develop a mountain sized crush on Jack Eichel, but here he is. Here Jack is, right next to him, with messy curls and a small sun burn high on his cheeks. Connor really can’t help himself, so when Jack turns and smiles at him, he leans up and presses his lips to Jack’s. Jack kisses back. His hands wander down Connor’s back to rest on the small of his back while Connor keeps pushing closer, sliding his tongue into Jack’s mouth. It’s good. Really good.

Luckily, Mitch was in the corner of the room next to Dylan and telling some stupid story, all attention on the two of them. No one noticed when Connor wrapped his fingers around Jack’s strong wrist and pulled him out the room, down the hall, and into his own empty room.

Jack is very good at giving blow jobs, Connor discovers, but he’s just as happy to return the favor. Connor isn’t very experienced, but he’s able to get Jack shaking and making these little squeaks he’s trying very hard to hold in, coming down Connor’s throat. Its a huge success if you ask him.

The pass out in bed afterwards, stripping out of their draft day suites and down to just their briefs. Jack has a very nice ass, Connor thinks, and crawls into bed with him, snuggling up into Jack’s side. He drapes an arm over Connor, pulling him a little closer and entwining their feet together under the blankets. Jack presses one soft kiss to Connor’s lips before his breathing evens out and he’s asleep.

Connor is drifting on the thin line of consciousness, still trying to take in what just happened, how he liked it. This is what I want, he thought. Connor didn’t come into this to fall in love with Jack Eichel, hell, he didn’t even know him. But three days spent in the warm sun of Florida watching Jack make sassy comments and giggle at Hanny’s jokes was enough for Connor to fall head over skates for him. And judging by the way Jack was clinging to him in his sleep, it was safe to assume he shared the feeling.

They parted ways in the morning. Jack woke up first but stayed in bed, starring at Connor’s soft face while he was still asleep, trying not to think about how he can’t have this. Connor finally woke up when Jack pressed a kiss to his forehead before climbing out of bed. They shared one more kiss before Jack had to leave. Connor was holding back tears as he stared up into Jack’s eyes, Jack’s hand cupping the side of his face, his thumb wiping away the tear that was daring enough to fall. 

Before slipping out the door Jack had grabbed Connor’s phone and put his number in under the name ‘Jack Eichel’ with a yellow and blue heart next to it, and that had been that.

_______________

“Dude, you totally gotta make a move.” Dylan said over the phone as Connor made his way into the hotel he would be staying in for the World Cup of Hockey.

“Shut up. Why do you even care?” Connor shot back.

“Uh, because my best friend is finally in the same place as the guy he’s been crushing on for an entire year and I want him to be happy? Also, get it.” 

“You’re so embarrassing.” Connor could hear the smug smirk in Dylan’s voice. He really wished he could see him roll his eyes. 

“You love me. But seriously, I know how much you moped about him, I was there if you remember, which you don’t because you were too busy sticking your tongue down Eichel’s throat. Ask him out or some shit, make a move. It’s been a year, Davo.” Stromer said.

“Exactly, all that was a year ago. He probably doesn’t even care anymore.” Connor said as he pushed the button in the elevator to the tenth floor.

“You hooked up in Buffalo, and besides, it’s Jack. He’s quirky as fuck, how mush action could he get?”

“We didn’t hook up, we made out in the hallway after the game. And his quirks are cute.”

“Oh, my God, you guys are adorable. Dinner. Ask him. Get it. Bye, Connor.” Dylan said, laughing then hanging up. Connor grumbled as he stuffed his phone in his pocket and made his way down the hall. Room 1216, it read on the little paper holder the plastic room keys came in.

The management hadn’t told them who they were rooming with, but trying to get a team of kids ready to face the NHL’s best was enough to worry about as it is. Connor assumed they would just put him with Aaron or someone else from team Canada, which is why he was so surprised to see Jack Eichel laying on the queen sized bed closest to the window with his phone in front of his head. Damn, he looked good.

“Uh, hi.” Connor said, blushing as he set his bags down on the side of the bed Jack wasn’t on.

“Hi.” Jack set his phone down on the night stand between the two beds, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

They didn’t do much talking after that, only about how dumb their made up rivalry is and the upcoming games. It’s not awkward, Connor wishes they would interact a little more, wishes Jack would talk to him more, but it’s fine. He doesn’t want to make it weird. 

They go to practice and team meals and hang out around the team but not much with just the two of them. Connor caught Jack glancing over at him a few times, just a quick shy glance, and shy isn’t usually a word used to describe Jack. Connor caught him once when they were out to lunch, Jack had immediately looked down at his lap with a sad look on his face and played with the ice in his drink.

_______________

“You are so fucking pathetic, Eichel.” Larkin says. They’re at a Tim Horton’s (ew, Jack thinks, Dunkin Donut’s is way better) across the street from the Hotel grabbing some coffee. 

“What?” Jack asks, stealing a piece of Dylan’s croissant.

“Your pining. It’s pathetic. Ask him out or some shit, like dinner or drinks or something. We can drink here.” Dylan moves his croissant out of Jack’s reach and starts to walk towards the door, stopped by Jack’s arm.

“Wait, I’m waiting on one more.” Jack says, turning back towards the counter where you pick up coffees.

“Oh, my, god. It’s for McDavid isn’t it?” Dylan snorts.

“Yes, it would be rude to not get him one, ok?” 

“What every you say, Eichs.”  
_______________

Practice goes smoothly that morning. Connor is on a line with Jo and Scheifele and they have been tearing it up so far. Everything is connecting on the ice and he thinks they might have an actual shot in the tournament.

“Hey.” Connor looks over to the stall on his left to see Dylan looking at him. Dylan’s cool. He’s fucking fast, like, really fast, and he has great vision on the ice. “Wanna grab lunch?” Its a little past noon, they just got off the ice and Connor’s hungry as fuck.

“Uh, sure. Meet you outside?” Connor replies. Dylan nods, grabbing his phone and heading to the weight room to grab a gatorade. He had already showered and is back in street clothes. Connor makes a mental note to hurry up.

The place Connor suggests for lunch is only a short walk from the arena. He points out important Toronto land marks to Dylan on the way, explaining the significance of each one. 

“So, uh, you played with Eichel and Matthews before right?” Connor asks as they sit down at a table once they get to the restaurant. It’s a place Connor’s been a lot with his family or Stromer when ever they were in the city.

“Yeah, we were on the NTDP together and I played against Eichel in college.” Dylan responds.

“Cool. Has he, uh, said anything to you abo-” Dylan’s laugh cuts off the rest of his words, like he knew exactly what he was gonna ask.

“About the eyes you two are constantly making at each other? Hooking up at the draft? He really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut.” Dylan smirks. “Don’t worry, me and Hanny are the only ones who know. I think.”

“Oh. Um...” Connor chokes out. 

“You guys should go on a date. Like dinner, or something. He would ask, but you know how stubborn he is.” Dylan says, like suggesting two of his teammates who have already hooked up go on a date together is nothing.

“Really? I mean, would he actually want to?” Connor asks, red blush rising in his cheeks.

“Oh my god, are you blind? You share a fucking room with him, how do you not notice him staring at you like a puppy left in the rain. It’s pathetic honestly.”

“Ok. There’s a nice Italian place a few blocks from the hotel. Does he like Italian?”

“McDavid, he will eat anything. But, yes. Ask him.”

_______________

“Hey, uh, do you care what I put on?” Jack asked that night as he grabbed the remote to the TV off the nightstand between their two beds.

“Go ahead.” Connor replied, thinking about what Dylan had said earlier and offered Jack a little smile that he returned.

“So, I heard you went to lunch with Larks today.” Jack said, flipping to TSN. 

“Yeah, he, uh, he’s cool.” Connor made himself comfortable on his own bed, sitting against the headboard and fidgeting with his sweaty hands in his lap.

“No he’s not.” Jack laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corner and twinkling. “He’s kinda a dork, actually. So what’d he say?”

“Uh, just, like about the team and I showed him Toronto and stuff. It was cool.” Connor replied, lowering his eyes.

“Oh.” Jack’s face fell, his lip pulled in between his teeth. Connor’s heart swelled.

“...So, um, about the... draft, and in Buffalo. I- Would you want to go to dinner tomorrow? Just us? Like...a real thing?” Connor said softly, blushing and glancing up to look at Jack. He was quite for a second, blank expression on his face before breaking into one of his patented Jack Eichel smiles.

“I’d love to. Can’t wait.”

“Cool. There’s this nice Italian place I’ve been to a few times. They have really good pasta, it’s homemade I think.” Connor smiled back.

“Great, I fuckin love pasta.”

“Me too.”

“You know, uh, I was kind of hoping we’d eventually go on a date.” Jack said, scooting a little closer to the edge of the bed, the side closer to Connor. “I was too scared to ask.” And that, Connor can laugh at.

“Oh, my, God.” He said, moving to sit up. “Jack Eichel? Scared to do something? Have you not seen me checking you out this entire time?”

“So first overall pick and Canada’s golden boy wants a piece of this?” Jack smirks, and God, Connor missed that.

“Ugh, get over here.” Connor says a little breathless.

“Gladly.” Jack moves from his spot on the other bed to pounce on top of Connor, pining him down on the bed and pressing his lips against him. Connor gasps into his mouth before getting with the program and pushing up into Jack’s mouth, sliding him some tongue. Making out with Jack is one of the hottest things he’s ever done, by far. 

“Fuck.” Jack says into Connor’s mouth when he pulls back the slightest bit for air. He can feel Connor straining in his jeans against his thigh. “Enjoying this?”

“I’m not the only one.” Connor smirks, pulling Jack back on top of him, grinding his hips up into Jack’s and getting a hand in his curly hair to pull him back down against his mouth. “God, you’re so fucking hot.”

“I know.” Jack smirks tilting his head down to mouth at the column of Connor’s throat and lick over his adams apple.

“Shut up.” Connor responds, leaning back so Jack has better access to his neck and gasping, eyes fluttering shut. It’s really a treat to see him like this. He’s usually so soft and reserved, only giggling at the occasional dumb joke, most of which have been from Jack.

“I thought about you, you know. After Buffalo.” He pulls back a little, hands planted one either side of Connor’s shoulder to hold himself up and sneak a glance up to Connor’s wide eyes, trying to ignore his red and flushed lips.

“I, um. Me too.” There was an awkward moment of silence between the two of them, just staring at Connor’s pretty eyes. “Hey, uh, could you get on with it?”

“Fine. Pushy.” It wasn’t too much of a struggle to pull of their shirts, discarding them both on to the floor next to the bed. Connor lifted his hips off the bed so Jack could easily slide down his pants and boxers, leaving him naked under him. The cut of Connor’s abs is distracting for a moment, Jack would love to get his mouth on those. Maybe another time. Right now it’s looking like there will be another time after this one.

Jack needs to squirm a little to get his own pants off, glad he doesn’t have to worry about underwear. “Really, Eichel?” Connor snorts.

“What? I was going to bed anyways.”

“Yeah, yeah, get on with it.”

“Do you have, uh, stuff?”

“Top pocket on my suitcase.” Jack groans a little but eventually gets up, grabbing a foil packet and little bottle of lube Connor just happened to have. “Were you planning on getting laid here?”

“By you, yeah.” Connor says, pulling Jack back down on top of him once he’s close enough. Jack uncaps the lube slicking up one of his fingers and pushing it against Connor’s hole, watching his face for his reaction. The stretch makes Connor squirm around his finger, little whines escaping his mouth. Jack carefully adds another, watching Connor unfold beneath him.

“Good?” He asks, thrusting his fingers in and out gently.

“Yeah, fuck.” Connor breathes out, pushing down on Jack’s fingers.

“Think you can take another?”

“Yes, c’mon.” Jack carefully adds one more finger besides his other two, this one causing Connor to let out a moan and squirm at the stretch of it all.

“Feels so good.” He whimpers.

“Glad you think so.” Jack says, spreading his fingers just for Connor’s reaction.

“Jack... please.”

“Hm?” Jack smirks again.

“Ugh, c’mon, fuck me already.”

“Since you’re buying me dinner tomorrow...” Connor kicks him. “Kidding, kidding.”

“You’re the worst.”

“I’ll take that into consideration when you’re coming just from my cock inside you.” Jack says, but pulls his fingers out anyway. He rips the little foil packet open and rolls on the condom, slicking his cock up with a bit more lube before lining up against Connor’s entrance. He pushes in slowly, not wanting to hurt Connor because they still have games to play.

Connor pulls his lower lip between his teeth, closing his eyes at the feeling of Jack inside of him. It’s one of the hottest things Jack has ever seen. Once fully inside him, he leans down, bitting Connor’s lower lip to tug it out from between his teeth and licking into his mouth. Connor pushes up, shifting Jack inside him and gasping against the other boy’s lips.

“You still good?” Jack asks in the air between their lips.

“Yeah, fuck, please can you- can you move, fuck.”

“Yes, of course.” Jack leans down to kiss him one more time, this one sweeter than any of the other kisses they’ve shared. He moves his hips, pulling out of Connor so just the tip of his dick is still in before pushing back in, Connor gasping beneath him.

He quicks his pace once Connor settles into his thrusts, the sounds of his little whimpers and moans filling the hotel room. On a particular sharp thrust straight to his prostate, Connor arches his back up off the mattress and hooks an ankle around Jack’s back, pushing up to get more of Jack inside him.

“P-please... fuck.” Connor gasps.

“Yeah, baby.” Jack whispered back, pulling out and pushing back into the heat of Connor’s body, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek.

“Jack, please. I-I need...”

“I know, I know, I got you.” Jack reaches down between them, wrapping a hand around Connor’s hard cocks and strokes in time with his thrusts. It’s barley a few seconds before Connor is shaking beneath him and spilling over his and Jack’s chest, laying there blissed out as Jack continues to fuck him. Connor tightens around him, it only takes a few more thrusts for Jack to collapse on top of Connor, still inside him and breathing in heavy gasps.

“Oh, my, god. Fuck.” 

“Yeah.” Connor smiles, brining a hand up to thread through Jack’s blonde curls.

“That... We should do this more often.” Jack says, leaning in for a sweet kiss.

“After our date?” 

“Of course.”

They lay there for a few more minutes, catching their breathe and taking each other in. Jack eventually moves to lift himself off Connor, pulling out of him in the process and pressing a kiss to his collar bone in apology after he winces at being empty.

“Good?”

“Fucking great.” Connor says drowsily.

Jack makes his way to the bathroom to toss the condom, soaking a washcloth in warm water then wiping the come and sweat off his front before returning back to the bedroom to clean up Connor. He’s half asleep at this point and extremely unhelpful, not moving when Jack tries to roll him over to clean between his thighs and ass. Jack gives up eventually, Connor is clean enough and can deal with the rest in the morning. Right now they need sleep.

“Jack?” Connor’s voice travels from the bedroom to Jack in the connected bathroom where he is putting away the washcloths.

“Yeah?” He responds, coming back into the room to see Connor curled up on the other bed, the one with out come on the sheets.

“Are you gonna sleep with me?” Connor said softly, looking up with wide eyes.

“Well, since you’re in my bed...” Jack said, but climbed in next to Connor anyway. “I think I might.” He wrapped his arms around Connor’s strong chest, pulling him closer and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Goodnight, Davey.” He whispered into his sweaty and messy orange-gold hair.

“It’s Davo.” Connor said, voice muffled by the pillow.

“Not for me it is. If I’m gonna keep you around might as well give you my own cute name.” 

“Ok.” Connor smiled, nuzzling into the dip in Jack’s shoulder, tangling their feet together. “Goodnight, Jack.”

The sound of Jack’s steady breathing against his ear was enough for Connor to fall asleep pretty quickly. It was grounding, having someone next to him. Having Jack next to him. Yeah, he definitely wanted to stay around. 

_______________

Jack is bouncing around the entire day, at team breakfast, the locker room, and even on the ice. It’s not until Dylan smirks at him across the room that he finally calms down. This is kinda Dylan’s fault after all...

It’s just, he finally gets to have Connor. Gets to have Connor all to himself at dinner tonight. No teammates or anyone else can bother them.

“Where are we going tonight?” Jack asks once they are back in the safety of their own room after practice. Its still only the afternoon, but Jack’s excited.

“Blu Ristorante, or what ever the fuck it’s called, I don’t speak French. It’s really good though.” Connor replies.

“Sounds good.” Jack moves into his space, backing Connor up against the bed and kissing him. “What should I wear?”

“Uh, what ever you want, I guess, but it’s pretty nice. I like the gray suit, by the way.”

“Can’t wait. How much time do we have before we leave?”

“Enough.” Connor replies, smirking back.

_______________

“Quit it, you look great.” Jack says to Connor as they’re walking to the restaurant and Connor fiddles with his collar for the hundredth time.

“I just want this to be good, you know?” Connor said softly, blushing a little. Jack just smiled back and grabbed his hand.

“If I could kiss you right now I would. Hey, is this it?” Jack asked once they stopped in front of a tall brick building with large glass window draped with decorative lights. “Holy shit this is nice.”

This time it was Connor’s turn to smile as he pulled Jack by the hand through the door. He had made reservations earlier, so they didn’t have to wait for a table. A waitress came by to take drink orders, and Connor was quick to order a bottle of wine to split between the two of them.

“You can drink in Canada now.” Connor said across the table once the waitress left.

“Davey, I went to college. You know nothing about drinking.”

“Buffalo, I’m coming for ya.” Connor mocked, laughing at Jack’s adorable scowl. “I thought it was cute.”

“Coach didn’t think so.” Jack laughed, turning a little red.

“So, uh, how is Buffalo? Sam told me he really liked it at worlds.”

“It’s not the worst place to be.” Jack said, and ouch. They both knew he mean’t Edmonton. “The city’s nice, though. I like the team. It’s good, I guess. And he prefers ‘Samson’.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“How was Edmonton?”   
“Cold. Really cold, but it was ok. Taylor was good, he made me soup when I broke my collar bone. It will be different with out him.” When Connor broke his collar bone Jack didn’t know what to do exactly. All the pressure was shifted onto him now the McJesus was out. It was one of the few times during the season they talked. Connor had called Jack crying in the middle of the night because he didn’t know who else to call, and Jack understands these types of things. It was even later in Buffalo than it was in Edmonton but Jack stayed on the line as long as it took for Connor to get everything off his chest and eventually fall asleep.

“Trades fucking suck.” Jack sighed, Connor nodding along. The waitress came back with the bottle of wine and glasses Connor had ordered, leaving again to give them a few more minutes to decide on food.

“So what’s good here Mr. GTA?”

“Everything, really. Linguini has like, squid in it or something, it’s good.”

“Sounds good.” Jack smiled, pausing for a moment. “I’m glad we’re doing this, by the way.”

“I wanted to since the draft.” Connor blushed. “Before we even... hooked up.”

“So does this mean, we’re like, a thing?” Jack said, voice a little shaky.

“Um, if you want it to be a thing?” Connor asked shyly, ducking his head.

“... but I won’t get to see you during the season.” Jack said quietly, and anyone who’s been around Jack Eichel for five seconds knows ‘quiet’ is way out of character for him.

“We’ll play each other. There’s call and skype. The All star break, summers. We can... we can make it work. I promise.” Connor replied softly. Jack’s eye’s were turned down, starring at his hands in his lap, bottom lip pulled between his teeth. “... Jack?”

“Sorry, just thinking about where I’m gonna take my boyfriend when he comes to Buffalo.” Jack looks up smiling, blue eyes twinkling in the dim light of the restaurant.

“Fuck, I really wish I could kiss you right now.” Connor replies, linking hands with Jack under the table, beaming back at him.

“Yeah, that will be a story.” Jack laughs. “The media would have a field day.”

Connor just smiled back, because he finally gets to have Jack. He’s his now, with out worrying about the next time he’ll see him and being just a hook up, because it was obvious to both of them they were always more than that.

The rest of dinner was amazing, both Connor and Jack laughing about the fact that they’ve hooked up multiple times before doing something like this. Connor steals a shrimp from Jack’s plate, popping it in his mouth and smiling at Jack’s scowl, quickly melting into a fond smile. They finish most of the wine, both a little tipsy but still on the clear side of sober. Connor gets really giggly, laughing at everything Jack says and attempting to feed him a piece of his gnocchi.

They skip desert, because there is still hockey to play, and take the longer quite route back to the restaurant for a little more privacy. Jack grabs Connor’s hand, holding it against him as Connor lists into his shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his exposed collar bone. Once closer to the hotel, or close enough that someone may see them, they separate a little. Connor pushes Jack against the back of the door as soon as they are in the room, finally able to kiss his boyfriend.

_______________

“Fuck, you’re amazing.” Jack says, trying to catch his breath and reaching out for Connor. They’re both a little sweaty and sticky, but it couldn’t be better. Well, it could, if they were both permanently in the same place for eight months of the year, but they have each other now and that’s all that matters.

Jack pulls Connor on top of him despite the heat between their two bodies. Connor lets him, going limp on top of him and nuzzling his face under Jack’s chin, pressing gentle kisses to his soft skin.

“Love you.” He whispers. Connor must still be coming down from his high, there’s no other reason he would have let that slip out, but Jack knows he means it.

“Love you too.” Jack says back, kissing the part of Connor’s head he can reach and petting his hair until they fall asleep just like that.

They don’t win the tournament, not that anyone was exactly expecting it, but it would have been nice. They do well though, finishing high and definitely proving they deserve to be there. It’s ok, Jack thinks, because now he has Connor, and that’s what really matters now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
